1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a an apparatus for cleaning a surface and a back surface of an object to be processed, e.g., a semiconductor wafer (to be referred to as a wafer hereinafter), and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of cleaning an object to be processed, e.g., a wafer, before a coating process or the like is performed with respect thereto is disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 57-90941. In this method, an object to be processed is rotated while it is held in a horizontal position, and a process solution (cleaning solution) is supplied to a surface of the object. In addition, a brush is pressed against the surface of the object to remove granular contaminants therefrom. Especially in a cleaning process performed when a resist pattern is to be formed on an object to be processed, both a surface and a back surface of the object must be cleaned in some cases. Recently, as semiconductor devices increase in integration density, and various types of semiconductor devices are manufactured in small quantities, surface treatment and back surface treatment of wafers are performed in an arbitrary order. However, there is no cleaning apparatus which can cope with such various processes.